


The Let Down

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Male Lactation, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: The Mandalorian is an omega, and he develops a uniquely omega problem after a while with The Child.
Relationships: The Armorer & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150
Collections: Movies





	The Let Down

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I gave the armorer a name since Disney can't be bothered to. 2. I revised The Helmet Policy because thinking about the canon version keeps me up at night. 3. I don't know where in my brain this came from, but I'm only a little sorry that I wrote it down. 4. Merry Christmas. I took this off of Anonymous.

Settled in for his first night in the hut on Sorgan, the bounty hunter began to remove the top half of his armor. Under the cuirass, some of his clothing was slightly damp. It had been easy to pretend it was sweat, but now that he was attending to the matter, he realized his chest felt swollen and tender. Carefully undoing his undersuit, he ran a hand over slowly himself and gingerly touched a nipple. He squeezed it, and the smallest droplet of fluid came out. He caught it on his finger and inspected it for a moment before wiping it on the lower half of his suit. It was as he suspected, but had not wanted to fully acknowledge: his omega body had started to produce milk. 

Since he had absconded with the young child, he had felt a growing tightness in his chest, although if he had stopped to think about it, he would have readily dismissed it as deep unease over the Imperial client’s intentions with the alien infant. Speaking of the creature, he suddenly felt eyes on his back, and turning around, he saw the child out of its crude wooden cradle and looking up at him. 

Still bare above the waist, he picked the child up and balanced its weight against one hip. It was silent for a moment, and the man had an idea. Squeezing the nipple he hadn’t touched, he offered the resulting liquid to the young creature. He watched as it took a cursory sniff and then furrowing its tiny brow, scowled at the man in clear disgust. 

“Okay,” he huffed. That answered that question. 

He stood there, holding the child, when he felt a tiny hand brush against his face and then come to rest on his cheek. He tilted his head down to look at the child, who was staring at him intently but curiously. He realized the child had not seen him without a helmet since they became acquainted. It was most likely too young to remember his face, but it was better to play it safe, he thought. Gently removing the alien’s hand from his cheek, he put the child back in the cradle for the night. 

As he smoothed the bedding and prepared to go to sleep himself, he realized he hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do about his predicament. He had never borne a child, which was usually rather fortunate given that his maternal instinct was nonexistent, and there was no place for children in the Tribe. With each life-day, he was rapidly approaching the age where he wouldn’t have to think about heat suppressants, and for that he was grateful. At the present moment, he had bigger things to worry about, like how to ambush the Klatoonians.

He pinged the coordinates to his relative location on the Tribe’s encrypted channels. They were scattered once again

***

The morning after he and the villagers had successfully driven the raiders away, Maive, his armorer from Nevarro, strode into the settlement. 

“Looks like I’ve missed out on some fun,” she said dryly after she spotted the bounty hunter helping to clean up debris from the AT-ST wreckage. 

“You have no idea,” he answered. “Did any of the others come with you?”

“No, but someone has to keep an eye on you,” she said jovially.

***

One morning a week after the confrontation with the raiders, the bounty hunter heard Winta just outside the hut, leaving his morning porridge and any other items that Omera had thought to include. He tried to sit up and stopped doing so as soon as he felt a searing pain spread through his chest. Glancing at the child in its cradle, he laid on his side and curled in on himself.

“Mando!” He heard Cara’s voice call after a while. He suddenly remembered that the two of them were supposed to be instructing some of the villagers in basic hand-to-hand combat, as some of them had requested after their skirmish with the Klatoonians. He slid on his helmet and tried to answer her, but all he could do was groan weakly, the sound of which was further muffled by the helmet. 

He realized she must have heard him anyway because she was soon inside the doorway.

“Are you okay?” She asked worriedly after noticing his condition. “I’m going to get Omera.” 

Before he could object, she was rushing back out. Eventually, she returned alone. 

“Winta said Omera is in a neighboring village visiting her sister, but she can go fetch her,” Cara reported. “Hey, where’s the kid?”

He forced himself to lift his head and look at the cradle. The child was indeed absent.

“Krif,” he muttered. He tried to rise again but was prevented from doing so as his chest throbbed painfully from the inside.

“Stay put, I’ll go look for him,” She said patted him on the leg in what he supposed was meant to be a reassuring gesture and then left.

“Look who I found,” Maive said from where she suddenly appeared in the still-open doorway. To his relief, she was clutching the child. “What’s going on here?”

She put the alien in its cradle and crouched down near the head of man’s bed. 

“You smell like milk,” she said softly. “But how?”

“I think it’s because of the child, because it's so young… my body has been reacting,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Have you tried feeding him?” She asked.

“Yes. He...didn’t want it. I think he’s past weaning...” 

Whatever else he was about to say was interrupted by Cara returning once again. 

“There’s the little pipsqueak,” she said as she walked in uninvited and bent down to blow a raspberry at the alien. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” She asked as she stood up and nodded her head in the direction of the bed.

“Yes, I’ve seen it before,” the armorer answered. Both the bounty hunter and Cara gave small noises of surprise. “Cara, could you fetch me some very hot water and a cloth?”

After the ex-trooper came back in the items, Maive picked up the baby and handed him to Cara. 

“This is a rather private affair, could you step out and take the child please?” She said as she shooed them toward the door. After they were on their way, she closed the doorway and turned her attention to the man on the bed. 

“Close your eyes and take off your helmet,” she said. As he did so, he heard the tearing of fabric followed by the sensation of cloth being wound around his head as a makeshift blindfold. 

“So I may not know your eyes and nor you, mine,” she intoned after the cloth was tied securely. It was the way. 

He felt the top half of his undersuit being unzipped and slid down, and he struggled not to cry out as she began lightly prodding at his chest with her fingers. He heard her dip something in water and then she was pressing a warm cloth to his chest. 

“I bonded young, before I became part of the Tribe,” she said after a while. “My mate went through this when she was nursing our son.”

“Ah,” he murmured. She very rarely mentioned her mate and child at all; the only thing he knew of them was that they had both perished from a fever. 

“We didn’t have the credits for a med-droid, so we had to resort to something else.”  
He had no reply; it was hard to focus because the pain had started to ebb, but only a little. 

“You’re still in quite a bit of pain, aren’t you?” she asked, as if reading his thoughts. “You know you have to expel the milk if you’re not going to use it for feeding, right?”

He had certainly tried to do so discreetly when he could, but now, he was realizing, it hadn’t been enough.

There was a moment as she took away the cloth, and he heard her unstrapping her some of her own armor and her helmet. Before he knew it, the small bed was groaning with her added weight. 

“This might feel strange,” she warned him, and then he felt her mouth on him. He realized she was suckling on him and more fiercely than he imagined any infant could. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt relief almost immediately. 

She pulled away, and he heard her spit out something. 

“That bad, huh?” He said weakly in jest. 

“No, actually,” she responded. “It’s just a lot.” 

He didn’t know what to make of that even as his cheeks burned with an uncharacteristic blush.

“Does the pain feel like it’s on both sides?” She was touching his chest again, and this time his skin felt remarkably sensitive.

“No,” he breathed.

“I'm going to even you out anyway,” she said.

Before he could ask what she meant, he felt her mouth on his other nipple, suckling him just as eagerly as before. As she continued, pleasure began to infuse the pain, and he could feel himself growing hard. 

“Do you want help with this too?” She asked, not unkindly, as she lightly palmed his cock through the undersuit. 

“Please, alpha.”

He felt her undoing more of the undersuit and then she was stroking his small omega cock with a practiced touch. The Tribe did not take life-mates, but most of them sought each other out for physical relief often enough. 

It wasn’t long before he could smell her own arousal and reached out his hand to touch her stomach. He ran his hand slowly down until he reached the juncture between her legs where her own much larger cock was straining against her trousers. 

“Can I?” He asked softly. 

“Yes,” she breathed, and she whined as he undid her fly and her erection was exposed to the cool air. 

With a hand on each other, they shook against each other until she leaned in just a little closer and nipped behind his ear. He shuddered and was soon spilling his thin fluid against his belly. She wasn't far behind him. 

For a long moment, they laid side by side coming down from their climaxes, and then the was getting off of the bed. He soon felt the warm cloth between his legs as she cleaned him and put his undersuit back on for him all of the way. The last thing he remembered was her pushing his helmet in his hands before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
